generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Conscript
Conscripts are the basic rifleman of the Russian Federation. Lore The Russian Conscripts are Mother Russia's go-to for basic riflemen. They are weak individually but competent at taking on their adversaries in large numbers, using their AK-74 rifles to overpower the enemy. Their rudimentary training puts emphasis on teamwork and anti-infantry combat. They lack the advanced skills of other infantry units and get killed quite easily, netting them a reputation as "Russia's meat shield". However, don't discount them, as they can be powerful en masse. Unit Description Russian Conscripts are the cheapest infantry to produce at $100 per unit (this beats the Chinese Red Guard with a lowest price per unit of $120). In version 1.85, their price is further lowered to 50$ per unit. They are armed with a basic assault rifle, can capture tech buildings and garrison structures. Sadly, their low cost comes at the price of low health and poor combat capabilities. Unlike the US Rangers or the Chinese Red Guard, they lack anti-garrison capabilities and they cannot stealth like GLA Rebels. What they lack in combat power, they make up for by being one of the most upgradeable infantry units. They can be given IR Goggles which allow them to detect stealth objects, rendering the hero units and GLA infantry units mute in terms of sneaking into a base to wreak havoc. Also, they can be upgraded with Infantry Medkits to automatically heal in battle so they become a source of annoyance to an enemy who believes that his next wave would finish off the weakened Conscripts only to face fully healed veterans. Finally, they can be upgraded with Larger Rifle Magazines to fire longer bursts, increasing their damage output. They also serve share the 'Camaraderie' feature of other Russian infantry, inspiring nearby comrades to fight harder for a short duration after they fall which is especially effective when the Conscripts are mixed in with stronger infantry units like Shock Troopers or VDV Paratroopers. Their cheap price also makes them the ideal unit to man the Russian vehicles salvaged by the MTP Recovery Vehicle or those dropped by the Armor Reserves Paradrop Generals Ability. Tactics As these units are cheap, it is best to use this to your advantage. With every infantry group of 9, you should have at least a single Conscript, so that when he dies, he buffs the remaining infantry group. Also, putting them into buildings or transport vehicles provides Russia an advantage at stealth detection, further limiting the enemy's ability to sneak units into your base or rear deployment area. These vehicles include the Russian Mishka scout vehicle, BMP armored transport and Hind helicopter. Doing so effectively provides the Russian army with a wide array of different stealth detector vehicles. Also, when you are salvaging your vehicles, it is best to have at least a group of 5 Conscripts ready to enter the vehicle, as leaving vehicles unmanned is just begging your enemy to steal them from you instead. Do not try to use Conscripts as the center of any assault; they will not survive long enough to do much damage. They are strictly for supporting your army and manning the defense. If you need to use them for an attack, it better be for delaying the enemy and dealing with other infantry, as vehicles can simply run them over. Counters If you are a player dealing with an enemy using Conscripts, there are remedies for this menace. Since stealth does not work against them, the options depend on whether you are on the offense or defense. If on the defense, simply putting your infantry units into garrisons works well. Most base defenses, except the US Firebase, can handle 9 Conscripts per defense. The US Firebase can only handle them if they stay outside the structure's minimum firing range. Also, artillery, especially the types with large splash damage, can handle them well before the Conscripts get into range. If you are forced to attack them, the question is whether they are garrisoned or not. If the Conscripts are not garrisoned, most light vehicles such as the GLA Quad Cannon or the US Humvee can handle them. Gunships also work (with the exception being the GLA's Gazelle) as most gunships have fast firing cannons and the Conscripts lack any sort of anti-air capability. If they are garrisoned, then the Conscripts are often supported by Igla Troopers and RPG Conscripts, which makes gunships useless and light vehicles a bad counter. Use anti-garrison vehicles such as the Chinese Dragon Tank or the US Microwave Tank. If they lack decent anti-air cover, then using bombers is fine too. The US Nighthawk with Bunker Buster bombs is extremely deadly to garrisoned troops. Pros and Cons Pros; * Cheapest infantry in the game. * Grants temporary Camaraderie fire-rate buff to allied infantry when unit dies, and receives it when allies fall. * IR Goggles upgrade grants stealth detection. Can detect stealth units from within transport vehicles. *Infantry Medkits upgrade grants automatic healing. * Larger Rifle Magazines upgrade boosts firepower. *Capture Building upgrade lets the Conscript capture enemy or neutral buildings. Cons; *Low health. *Cannot clear garrisons like US or GLA basic infantry. *Vulnerable to light vehicles, tanks and aircraft. Trivia Before ROTR 1.85 the Conscript used the voiceset of the unit of the same name from the game Red Alert 3 See also Category:Russian infantry Category:Basic infantry Category:Detectors